


【DV】新手上路

by yayaer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaer/pseuds/yayaer
Summary: 一辆轮子都没有的破三轮





	【DV】新手上路

「00」  
“这不是一回事。”尼禄暴躁地对着电话发火，还得压低声音不让厨房的姬莉叶听见，“因为委托耽误了我可以理解，‘你爹起不了床’是什么狗屎理由，你连糊弄我都不想糊弄了是吧？”  
电话对面那位好像笑得很开心，尼禄都能想象出但丁躺在他那藏污纳垢的老板椅上舒舒服服伸懒腰的样子，于是尼禄更不爽了：“姬莉叶准备半天了，我们上周就说好一起吃饭的，维吉尔也答应了不是吗？”  
但丁听起来还想说点什么，但是电话里传来一阵混乱的响动，像是什么重物被扔过来砸在了但丁脑袋上——但丁惨叫一声，听筒一阵嘈杂，似乎被扔飞出去，然后几十秒后归于平静，听筒又被拿了起来——“喂。”  
这声音又冷淡又优雅，一听就知道是维吉尔——尼禄不自觉地站直了，虽然他和他爹互捅过，但毕竟这也是他爹，“我们晚上会来的，你们需要我们带什么东西吗？”  
但丁在远处发出抗议，尼禄估计他被幻影剑插在墙上：“……不，能来就好，那晚上见。”  
“晚上见。”维吉尔公式般应和，然后挂掉了电话。  
尼禄抓了抓头发放下电话，不太想琢磨长辈那里到底发生了什么事，转身回厨房帮忙去了。

“我只是想让你多休息会儿。”被钉在墙上的猎魔人笑嘻嘻地对一丝不挂只披了件外套，赤着脚踩在地板上的老哥开口。  
“你不想遵守约定不要拿我当枪使。”维吉尔走过来，平视着胞弟的眼睛，他们距离很近，鼻尖几乎都碰在了一起，然后维吉尔打个响指，淡蓝色的剑影悉数碎落，四肢得到解放的但丁一捞就把他老哥捞进怀里，垂着眼用下巴蹭了蹭维吉尔的鼻梁，随后咬住了维吉尔薄而锋利的下唇，用一种暗示的力度磨蹭了半晌，直到维吉尔粗暴地把他按回墙上，然后恶狠狠地吻住他，用牙磕开他的嘴，探出舌头挑衅他的耐心。但丁当然不甘示弱，他的手滑上维吉尔的背，这下维吉尔唯一的衣物也掉落在地上，冷空气让年长的这位有些不爽，但是在接吻里获胜明显更为重要——于是他们又开始较劲儿，这让这个吻变得粗暴而失去浪漫，但丁紧紧箍着维吉尔，几乎要把他揉进胸腔，维吉尔啮咬着但丁的嘴唇，并死命压制着那不安分的舌头——  
最后还是但丁的肺活量赢了，维吉尔面红耳赤地推开他，表情十分不爽，嘴唇带着红肿的水色，使他看上去十分色气。  
“但丁得一分。”但丁笑着说，“下面该去床上了，离晚上聚餐还早呢。”  
维吉尔冷哼一声，说自己要去洗澡，洗澡这个词还没说完，已经被但丁脚下一扫直接搂进怀里，公主抱着就是一个百米冲刺，丝毫不在意自己被幻影剑扎了屁股。

被扔回床上的维吉尔看上去有些生气，毕竟他好不容易才爬起来，好不容易才走下楼，好不容易才准备洗个澡——毕竟昨天从傍晚一直折腾到今天清晨，就算是他也觉得有点累了——鬼知道为什么但丁这么有精神。  
“你是什么万年发情期的禽兽吗？”维吉尔用腿踢压上床的但丁，但丁熟练地抓住他哥的脚踝，笑得一脸淫荡：“唯周末和老哥不可辜负呀～”  
维吉尔气得牙痒痒，被但丁的厚颜无耻硬生生整笑了：“那把你的脏衣服脱了，你手套昨天才碰过Nidhogg吧。”  
抓着维吉尔脚踝的但丁突然感受到可能自己的手要没了的巨大威胁，于是立刻松手——在幻影剑从他手腕剁过去之前。  
“老哥你能不能别这么暴躁。”但丁慢条斯理把露指手套拿下来，又把皮夹克扔在一旁，维吉尔就冷眼看着，两条长腿一搭，优雅得像只猫。  
但丁向来认为，他哥最撩人的部分就是这种矜持又游刃有余的姿态——正是因为平素都这般正经，所以撕掉这层面具才非常让人血脉贲张——他了解维吉尔，维吉尔喜欢亲吻和拥抱，喜欢激烈和忘乎所以的性爱，也喜欢鲜血和疼痛——他们的喜好如此相近，可能是恶魔的那部分带来的嗜血本能。  
“裤子。”维吉尔抬腿踩着但丁的腰带搭扣，满脸嫌弃。  
“你帮我。”但丁两手一摊，满脸无辜。  
维吉尔冷笑了一声，坐了起来，一脸“你确定要我帮你脱吗”的表情，但丁觉得一阵恶寒，不过还是本着大无畏的精神一动不动。维吉尔靠过来，骨节分明的手搭在但丁的搭扣上，那双总是弥漫着雾气的灰蓝眼眸盯着但丁，但丁眨了眨眼，露出一个天真的笑容，直到他哥手往下滑，摸到那已经斗志昂扬的硬物，将牛仔裤撑出可观的弧度——维吉尔捏了他一把，他倒抽一口气——  
“你真是随时随地都能发情啊。”维吉尔冷冷说，手指攀上他的搭扣，熟练地解开他的皮带和扣子，手指在拉链附近划了个圈，却没有拉下去。  
但丁感觉自己快被内火给烧死了，但是维吉尔另一只手撑在前面，他看不见他哥现在是什么状态，胜负心在床上依然作祟，他眯起眼笑，凑在他哥耳边说：“我只会看着你发情，你不也一样？”  
维吉尔大概是冷笑了一声，他看了但丁一眼，表情非常嘲讽——应该是嘲笑但丁的段位，然后但丁看着他哥俯下身，留给他有着优美线条的背部——维吉尔咬住他的裤子拉链一拉到底，但丁能感觉到自己的分身碰到了维吉尔高挺的鼻梁——我靠，我哥今天要搞我——但丁刚刚冒出这个想法，就感觉到维吉尔口腔的温度隔着布料传来——维吉尔隔着但丁内裤的布料舔舐起来，但丁被这么一舔硬了不止一个度，要不是他还保持理智差点就这么交代了：“……哈，你今天还真是主动啊老哥，明明刚刚还一脸不情愿——痛！！”想赢的那个明显不想听他废话，尖锐的虎牙隔着布料咬人依然很疼，但丁不敢继续说了，何况这个角度还挺风光旖旎：他敢保证维吉尔绝对也硬了，毕竟现在他哥苍白的皮肤染上了淫靡的淡粉色。  
维吉尔闻到的全是但丁的味道，混合着魔力的腥味，他虽然有洁癖，但是他居然不讨厌这种气味，像是野兽间的认同感，他能感觉到但丁的阴茎在逐渐涨大，尺寸过了这么久还是让他有点难以接受——毕竟十几年前他弟弟可没这么雄。但丁撑着他哥的头，间或发出几声喘息，毕竟不是直接的皮肤接触，他能感觉维吉尔舔过的地方像着火，可这远远不够。他的手指穿过他哥柔软的银发，维吉尔的虎牙刮过他的敏感点，他手指猛得攥紧，拽得维吉尔对他怒目而视：“……抱歉……”但丁充满愧疚地说，维吉尔鼻子里哼出一个气音，感觉但丁的内裤都快湿透了，他无意识地舔了舔唇角，咸腥味依然残留。但丁没有动，他知道谁先动谁就输了，虽然他现在已经快克制不住了，不过为了看维吉尔失控的样子他可以再忍耐一会儿——他哥支起身子吻他，吻得缠绵又色情，舌叶缠着他的舌叶，黏腻的声音从唇齿间透出来——然后但丁感觉他哥的手滑进他的内裤，在一片湿热里撸动他的阴茎，食指挑逗地按压他的囊袋，堆积的快感顺着脊椎闪电般直冲大脑，但丁狠狠压下射精的冲动，扣住他哥精悍的腰肢掠夺维吉尔口中的空气——坚持住啊但丁！他的心跳得快蹦出来了，血液和魔力在血管里加速涌动，使维吉尔都感觉到他的气息发生了变化，维吉尔咬了咬他的舌头，但丁感觉血腥气在唇齿间漫开，他箍着维吉尔后背的手慢慢下滑，最后搭在他哥紧翘的臀瓣上——维吉尔没有理他，也没有反抗，只是结束了这个吻，但丁注视着自己老哥那双漂亮又染上情欲的眸子还有舔舐唇角的鲜红舌尖，感觉真的有点把持不住，然后维吉尔欺近他的肩膀，用几乎喟叹的声音在他耳边呼唤他的名字：“……但丁。”  
“！”操，我哥搞我。在射在维吉尔手里的瞬间，但丁有点悲哀地想。  
维吉尔几乎是洋洋得意地把手抽出来，上面全都沾着但丁的魔子魔孙，但丁气息甫定准备扳回一局，他哥却又踢了他一脚：“射完就快滚蛋，我要去洗澡。”  
“？？？”但丁脸上潮热还没褪去，就迅速被委屈取代，“你就是帮我解决一下生理需求？”  
“嗯哼。”维吉尔从床头柜拽了几张纸把手擦干净，四下张望有没有什么可以穿上身的东西，就在他拿起靠着柜子的阎魔刀准备去挑起落在不远处地上的衬衫时，但丁一个饿虎扑食就把他压在身下，死死按住他的手——“哥，你这就有点不够意思了吧？”  
得寸进尺。维吉尔眼睛眯起来，但丁这种不知餮足的厚颜无耻还真是过了这么多年都毫无变化：“走开。”维吉尔冷冷开口，一点都不像几分钟前那样主动诱人，他又把冰冷的面具戴了回去。  
但丁手压得更死了，他居高临下看着他哥哥，同时警惕着维吉尔可能的反击，他埋下头蹭了蹭维吉尔的颈窝：“我得承认你手活很有进步。”剑刃毫不意外地刺了下来，但丁反手夺剑动作非常迅速，并在后背被刺穿的同时把剑锋扎进了他哥的手掌里——  
这床单上周才洗过……！！痛得蹙眉的维吉尔脑中第一个闪过的念头居然是接下来一周都在下雨床单晾不干，他连做爱的时候都小心翼翼不想弄脏床单——怒火中烧的维吉尔魔力暴涨硬生生捏碎了幻影剑，魔人化的大尾巴一甩想把但丁抽飞，但丁轻车熟路地拽住以抽断树木的力道抽过来的尾巴，在手心一绕后狠狠一拽疼得维吉尔不由自主往他那边靠了几公分，现在维吉尔的双腿都架在但丁肩膀上了，他们的血溅得到处都是，其中但丁身上的血还有不少淌在维吉尔身上，在胸腹肌肉的凹槽里积成小小的一洼，虽然现在伤口已经愈合，但是血腥味依然浓烈。  
“我都让你不要这么暴躁了。”后背结结实实被扎了好几剑痛得半死的但丁看上去有点生气，“你能不能对我温柔一点？”  
到底是谁现在狠狠扯着我啊！维吉尔忿恨地想，收敛了自己的魔力并在尾巴消失的瞬间狠狠踢了因为惯性后仰的但丁一脚，但丁眼疾手快矮身躲过，并两只手撑住维吉尔的大腿根顺便吹了声口哨。维吉尔不喜欢这种被掌控的姿势，试图作出进一步的反抗，但丁却用膝盖一顶维吉尔的胯部，猝不及防的刺激让维吉尔短暂地失去了力气，但丁彻底挤进了他的两腿之间，一只手试探性地探上他的股缝——“……你敢！！”维吉尔话还没说完但丁一根手指就挤进了那片温暖的褶皱——“痛！”虽然到今天清晨还被用过但此刻这里已经干涩了，缺少润滑地进去毫无快感可言，维吉尔剧烈挣扎了一下，一脚踢到了但丁的下巴，清脆的断裂声让兄弟俩的动作都停滞了片刻——“……”  
虽然这是经常发生的事情，不过每次发生都会让空气突然安静，但丁缓缓抬起一只手扶了扶扭了扭自己错位的下颌骨，再垂下眼看维吉尔时眼神突然变得十分认真：“老哥，你做好准备了吗？”  
维吉尔一挑眉，毫无悔意，甚至发出了一声冷笑：“你能做什么？”  
但丁把两根手指都捅了进去彻底让维吉尔闭嘴了。  
“……唔……”到地三根手指的时候但丁终于大发慈悲挤了些润滑在手里，让维吉尔终于没有因为不适和疼痛而微微颤抖了，维吉尔双腿缠着但丁的脖子，伸手想去抚慰自己被冷落的性器却被但丁用一只手压住，他愤怒地瞪了但丁一眼，却因为眼睛里氤氲的泪雾而变得毫无威慑力，于是他抬起另一只手拉住但丁的头发，胁迫但丁和他接吻，准确地说，是撕咬。但丁此时变得非常游刃有余，一边在他哥体内搅弄，故意发出淫乱的水声，一边啃着他哥的嘴，把呻吟尽数吞入口中。维吉尔感觉热起来了，缺氧让他失去了部分思考能力，他感觉到但丁粗粝修长的手指故意在他敏感点周围试探，就是不愿意去触碰那一点——赤裸裸的报复，这就是赤裸裸的报复——他咬了但丁一口，涎水混着血从嘴唇相接处落下来，但丁哼哼了一声，手指突然并拢用力一按，维吉尔差点弹起来，他弓起身子拽着但丁的头发别开头，试图咬住嘴唇不让丢人的喘息声离开他的喉咙。  
哼哼看你能坚持多久。但丁小得意地想着，手指撑开感觉温暖紧致的嫩肉紧紧吸着他的手指，维吉尔看上去有些失神，被压着的手挣扎的力度也减轻了不少。  
在足够的扩张之后但丁把自己湿淋淋的手指撤了出来，终于把自己硬得都发疼了的老二掏了出来，维吉尔垂眼瞥见那可怕的size又把头自暴自弃地靠了回去——到底为什么但丁在这方面发育暴力呢？明明都是一样的血统？但丁对于维吉尔今天一直在走神非常不高兴，掰正维吉尔的头迫使他哥哥直视他的眼睛，维吉尔忍不住又嘲讽了他一句：“你也就只能在这种时候霸道了，弟弟。”  
真是不嘴臭就不舒服。但丁挑起唇角弯起眉眼，按着维吉尔的大腿根一捅到底，维吉尔抽了一口气，没忍住一声惊喘，双腿条件反射地夹紧了，太深了——疼痛和异物感过去之后是快感顺着脊椎往上窜——这太深了，维吉尔迷迷糊糊想，下意识地想往后退，却在少许挪动之后被捅地更深：“唔……啊！”他胡乱抓挠着但丁的肩膀，但丁已经把他的腿压到了他耳边，他用力想用后脚跟踢但丁坚实的后背却被接下来的撞击彻底夺走了力气，淫液顺着交合的地方溅出，维吉尔还没适应过来但丁稍微还算得上温柔的抽插就被更猛烈的动作操得叫了出来——他的手在但丁后背拉出长长的抓痕，但丁压着他的腿根，这个姿势几乎一览无余——但丁垂下眼，加速的冲撞让他哥再也坚持不住那份矜持，脖子和下巴绷成一条优美的线，快感的堆积让维吉尔控制不住自己的音量，他都觉得自己叫得太浪了，不然为什么但丁要用那种情动不已的眼神看他，意识模糊中他抬起重获自由的手去挡自己的脸，他不想被但丁看见自己被操得泪眼婆娑汗液和泪水胡乱糊了一脸的模样，可但丁一定要拨开他的手，还要掐着他的脖子和他接吻，迫使他在缺氧的状态下更明显地感觉到但丁硕大的性器在他身体里肆虐并不断冲撞着埋藏在深处的快乐之源——我要被操射了，维吉尔无力地推搡但丁希望他可以让他踹口气，快感的冲击太强烈让他喉咙里都发出了哀求的呜咽声——这太超过了——维吉尔两只手勒住但丁的脖子，并在但丁最深的一次冲击下射了出来。  
“……呜”维吉尔感觉意识都被抽空了，但丁放开了他的脖子，他控制不了自己表情，嘴巴微微长着像一只搁浅的鱼，但但丁似乎没有停下的打算，但丁放开他的双腿吻了吻他汗湿的额头，他眼睛无法聚焦，身体也使不上力，只能任由但丁将他翻了面，随后又狠狠插进他泥泞的后穴——“……不要…”维吉尔略微挣扎了一下，疼痛感顺着高潮后敏感的肠肉一路烧上大脑，让他恢复了些许神志。但是但丁从背后死死压制着他，甚至咬住了他的脖子——简直像野兽交媾，维吉尔不着边际得想，他把我当什么东西？  
但是但丁并没有给他哥很多时间思前想后，他的小但丁依然坚挺，被维吉尔吃痛的后穴推挤着在爆发的边缘——突然他哥就动了，他能感觉到维吉尔夹紧了他的小口，差点把但丁夹射——靠，他还有力气。胜负心再次燃起，但丁狠狠往里一插成功逼出他哥一声带着鼻音甚至有些软糯的喘息，维吉尔的性器从疲软又半勃起来，这时但丁的手不安分地环到维吉尔胸前开始照顾从刚刚起就一直被冷落的敏感乳尖，维吉尔被捏上的瞬间颤抖了一下，最后一点力气也被抽空了，把头埋进枕头压抑自己的呻吟。但丁让他把屁股抬高，他照做了，只希望但丁能快点结束这场鏖战，在他的脑子烧成浆糊之前。  
但丁扶着他哥精悍的腰部大开大合，维吉尔身体微微颤抖着，十指紧紧扣着枕头，但是呻吟声还是从柔软的缝隙里不停得漏出来，隐隐带着哭腔——但丁埋下身吻着维吉尔光裸的背脊，并揉搓按压着维吉尔胸前的敏感：“我可以射在里面吗？”  
维吉尔摇头又点头，断断续续咬牙切齿：“你能不能……唔……他妈的别说废话……啊……”年长的半魔已经要被涌来上的情欲折磨疯了，他想就这么昏睡过去最好，可是欲念和体力不允许他失去意识，对话反而让他更加清醒。  
但丁吻着维吉尔的颈侧，发尾刮过他哥泛红的耳尖，维吉尔轻哼了一声，在但丁尽数射进他身体之前，侧过头吻住但丁不安分的嘴——但丁一声闷住的低吼，浓稠的液体填满了维吉尔的后穴，年长的那个惊喘了一声，昏昏沉沉地想终于结束了。

“哥我错了对不起！”但丁眼泪汪汪地看着抱着被子皱着眉不想回应他的维吉尔，“我们一起去洗澡吧！”  
维吉尔因为兴奋出现的尾巴不愉快地拍了拍一片狼藉的床，尾巴的所有者压根不想看见但丁的脸。  
“明明你也很乐在其中嘛……”但丁小声哝嘟，成功被抽了一尾巴。但丁被打得很疼，不过维吉尔并没有用力，所以他顺利地捉住了那条散发着盈蓝光芒优雅瑰丽的尾巴，放在嘴边在冰冷的鳞片上落下一吻。  
唉，我真是好爱这家伙。但丁心里想，尾巴尖缠上他的手，而维吉尔把整张脸都埋在被子里只露出了一个通红的耳尖。  
“我们去洗澡吧哥，然后我给你做午饭呀。”但丁说的轻快，掌厨一周的兄长觉得这个提议很有诱惑力，终于不蹂躏被子了，怀疑地抬起头打量但丁——“你会做什么？”  
但丁摸出手机，打开外卖页面，然后被维吉尔一脚踢下了床。

天气已经变冷了，但是阳光还是很好，此刻但丁撑着脑袋坐在餐桌前翻着一本色情杂志，间或抬头偷偷打量他穿着修身牛仔裤和白衬衫，围着围裙，左手菜谱右手铲子的老哥，百叶窗透进来的阳光给维吉尔镀上一层浅金的壳，让他看上去平静又柔和。维吉尔在煎牛排上撒上香草碎然后关上火，从调料框里拿出一瓶黑胡椒汁放在但丁面前，但丁对着他傻笑，他翻了个白眼。  
“别笑得像个白痴，吃完就该出门了。”维吉尔把牛排端上桌子，无比嫌弃地让但丁把杂志收起来，光是封面都辣了他的眼。  
“唉，别嫉妒老哥，你身材比她们好多了。”但丁欠揍地把书一扔，弯起眉眼。  
“少来这套。”维吉尔分好牛排，手里的银刀闪闪发光。  
“不解风情。”但丁抱怨，但是肚子很不争气地叫了一声。  
维吉尔发出嘲讽的轻笑，把刀叉扔给哈喇子都要流下来的蠢弟弟。  
时间就这么悄悄地从他们唇齿间流过，而但丁久违得觉得希望时间再慢一些。  
再慢一点吧，让我成为世界上最幸福的男人的时间再久一点吧。但丁这么想着。  
灶台上的番茄浓汤发出咕噜咕噜的响声，间或可以听见窗外车轮轧过地面，鸽群飞过房顶。  
我真的好爱他。  
在咽下最后一口牛排的时候但丁这么想。

“对了老哥，我们什么时候买的牛排我怎么没有印象？”  
“我有说过这是牛排吗？”  
“……？？？”

fin


End file.
